


In Our Bedroom After the War

by cyberpunk_radio



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22325455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyberpunk_radio/pseuds/cyberpunk_radio
Summary: In the light of the dawn, Kravitz wonders what comes next.
Relationships: Kravitz/Taako (The Adventure Zone)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 50





	In Our Bedroom After the War

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! This is my first time writing in this fandom. I tend to over-edit and over-think and wind up not sharing, so I decided to just go ahead and post it and say to hell with it. Enjoy?

In Our Bedroom After the War

The soft light of the early morning crept its way through the blinds, illuminating the disheveled figures mostly hidden underneath the covers. 

There were a pile of clothes on the clothes leading from the doorway to the gratuitous amount of duvet, suggesting that the occupants had been in quite a hurry to retreat to their bed.

One of the figures did not seem to be sleeping at all, eyes the color of rubies staring at the ceiling, beginning to squint against the sunlight filtering into the room. He did not dare move, because his sleeping companion had burned all of his spell slots (and then some) and would not be pleased to be woken from his slumber at such an early hour. 

The last twenty-four hours had been a flurry of activity, of escaping from the Astral Plane, of watching the man that he had come to love fight a terrifying figure of darkness and win. The reaper was still quite not sure how to process all of it, but he supposed that he wasn’t meant to. Taako was Taako, and nothing -- yet everything -- had changed between them.

=

“I love you, Taako. And I think after what they’ve seen, everyone will love you.”

The vulnerability, the twitching ears, the way Taako’s eyes fluttered for a moment, was not something that Kravitz would have focused on before. But at the moment, he felt brave, and even when Taako treated it like a goof, Kravitz did not take it personally. 

Soft, warm lips pressed against his ear, and Kravitz was so enamored with the lithe elf in his arms that he did not hear Lup cat-calling in their direction, much to the chagrin of her partner, one Barry Bluejeans. 

“Let’s go home, Bones.” 

= 

The soft snore that escaped barely parted lips causes him to huff a laugh, his fingers -- warm, for the first time in who knows how long -- moving to entwine in Taako’s hair. 

Sometimes he wondered if this was something that he deserved, this warmth. This peace that he was allowed, despite it all. Even though there was so much work to do at the end of the war, the Raven Queen had decided to let him off “on good behavior, but not too long, dear Kravitz”. 

“Bones,” a familiar voice grumbled, lips pressed against his ear. “I can hear you thinking from here.” 

Kravitz smiled, contrite. His hand continued to absent-mindedly stroke through Taako’s messy braid, half undone from the constant shifting he tended to do in his sleep. “I’m sorry, Taako. I can’t stop thinking about ...Well. All of it.” 

Taako shifted, moving to stomach, shooting him an utterly unimpressed look. “We saved the world, homie. What more’s there to say? Defeated Kind of Vore, saved the world, bingo bango, the end.” 

He pillowed his face on his arms, ears twitching in a way that Kravitz had learned meant that he was curious, a bit nervous, and a very much trying to hide that fact. After a few moments of silence, the elf spoke. 

“No regrets, right?” 

Kravitz was taken back by this, his eyebrows raising, grip tightening around Taako. “Never. Taako, I love you. And I love you more after hearing what you accomplished.” 

Taako managed a smile, burying his face into his neck. “Good. I meant what I said. I mean, you’re a skull half the time.”

Kravitz chuckled, resting his chin on top of Taako’s head. “Somehow I don’t think you mind,” he replied, wryly. “The world is saved, and now we need to rebuild. But ...I was wondering ...What happens next? With us.” 

Taako let out a groan, but his eyes did open fully, raising his head from the shelter of Kravitz’s neck, committed to having a conversation at holy-fuck-it’s-early-o’clock. “Dunno, Bones. Figured we could get a house? Move off the moon? I mean, as much as I love the lack of privacy with these chucklefucks, I kind of thought we could, y’know, get our own place.” He paused, just long enough to meet Kravitz’s eyes. 

Kravitz could feel the way that Taako became tense in his arms, and he knew that this was a large moment. He also knew that his heart was skipping a beat, and for a moment, he wondered what would happen if it stopped. Yes, he was technically Death and all that entailed, but he felt...warm. He felt his lungs expand and release with air, his pulse quickened when he met Taako’s eyes, sleepy as they were. 

“I like the sound of that. After….after everything is cleaned up. I still have a few souls to ferry--”

Taako rolled his eyes and silenced him with a kiss. “Bird Mama gave you time off, remember? Use it to sleep. Or do some cleaning. Or anything that has nothing to do with The Hunger, saving the world, or anything like that. But just be quiet, or cha’boy is gonna kick you out of bed.” 

“She’s not my--” Kravitz sighed, settling back under the blankets. It wasn’t worth the protest at this point, and besides, Taako was warm, he was in his arms, and the world could wait, just a little bit longer. 

“Sleep well, Taako.” 

“You too, Krav.”


End file.
